Invictus
by Ehpsilon
Summary: Después de la caída del planeta Tierra muy pocas personas sobreviven, entre ellas Bulma Brief, los saiyan la convierten en su sirvienta, pero ella, negándose rotundamente a servirles se convierte en una especie de rebelde, pero las consecuencias de sus actos la llevan a servir al príncipe Vegeta, ¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió mientras Bulma fue su sirvienta?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, en cambio la historia sí.**

* * *

**INVICTUS**

* * *

_Prólogo._

Ni siquiera sabe cuanto tiempo lleva en esa nave, ni tampoco quiere saberlo, suponía que llevaban una semana, había perdido a su planeta de vista desde hace tiempo. Cuando cerraba los ojos llegaban a ella las imágenes de como los saiyan destruían y conquistaban su planeta, las imágenes atormentaban su mente: la muerte de Yamcha y de sus padres. Tuvo que abrir los ojos, y al abrirlos frente a ella estaba una pequeña ventana en la que se veía el inmenso espacio. Ella y algunas pocas habían sobrevivido al ataque, ¿Pero que le esperaba en Vegetasei? Nada podría ser peor que la pérdida de sus padres y su novio Yamcha.

Volteó la cabeza observando a las demás jóvenes raptadas comer las sobras que dejaban los saiyan, que rara vez habían dejado, durante el tiempo que llevaba allí se había dado cuenta de que a los saiyan les encantaba comer, pero ella no quería comer las sobras que ellos dejaban, no quería ni respirar el aire que ellos respiraban. Observó sus brazos, más delgados de lo que debían estar, su blusa estaba completamente rasgada, al igual que sus pantalones ajustados. Admitía que tenía hambre, pero no iba a comer de su comida, prefería morir de hambre antes que comer lo que ellos probaban. Cuando dejó de mirar al suelo y observó otra vez a través de la ventana se dio cuenta que estaban aterrizando en un planeta, debía ser el planeta del que tanto hablaban los saiyan en la nave: Vegetasei.

Comenzó a temblar, veía tan negro su futuro. En ese momento sintió como jalaban su brazo derecho, se levantó con rapidez, el saiyan la sacó de la nave, estaba demasiado aturdida como para comprender lo que ocurría, se dejaba guiar por el hombre, cuando volvió en sí estaba en un cuarto espacioso junto con otras jóvenes de otros planetas, una humanoide se acercó a ella con un vestido en las manos como el de todas: blanco y simple, sin ningún detalle.

—Debes ponerte este vestido, es el que lleva todas las criadas —le habló la humanoide cuando ya estuvo frente a ella.

La recién llegada alzó la vista y quedó maravillada por la joven humanoide: su piel era azul, sus manos y pies tenían cuatro dedos, sus cabello negro y liso le llegaba hasta media espalda, pero lo que más le impresionó fueron sus ojos violetas, pero eran un violeta extraño, que nunca antes había visto, sin duda el color de los ojos de la humanoide valían más que todo el oro del mundo. Simplemente pudo asentir y se cambió de ropa delante de todas, pero las humanoides la ignoraron como si fuera lo más normal, cuando se puso el vestido blanco la humanoide sonrió, mostrando sus dientes, blancos y relucientes.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo la humanoide.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo responder—. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Pandora —hizo una pausa la humanoide—. ¿Y tú?

—Bulma —dijo su nombre al fin.

—Encantada —las dos se dieron un apretón de manos.

—¿Cómo es que hablas mi idioma? —preguntó Bulma, sorprendida.

—Los terrícolas no sois los únicos que habláis el lenguaje con el que hablamos ahora mismo, la mayoría de los planetas hablan este lenguaje —respondió.

Bulma asintió, comprendiendo, pero tenía miedo de lo que le esperaba en Vegetasei. Pandora, que pareció leerle el pensamiento la consoló:

—No es tan dura la vida en Vegetasei.

La peliazul observó a Pandora como si estuviera loca.

—Si olvidas lo que ha ocurrido antes de llegar aquí... —habló con rapidez, Pandora se llevó las manos a la cara, dando a entender que realmente la vida era dura en ese maldito planeta.

—Pandora, ver como destruyen tu planeta... No se va a poder olvidar nunca.

—Llevas razón, Bulma —hizo una pausa y luego añadió:—. Ahora este es tu hogar, como el de todas, y si intentas escapar estás condenada a la muerte, así que no intentes ninguna locura, ser una criada es lo mejor que te puede pasar en Vegetasei.

Bulma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero instintivamente cerró la boca sin saber el por qué, todas las criadas callaron, Pandora se sentó en frente de Bulma, la peliazul no entendía que ocurría, hasta que escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a la sala.

—No mires a la cara a quién entre aquí Bulma, es una de las normas más importantes —susurró Pandora, para luego observar el suelo como las demás.

Bulma agachó la cabeza, la puerta de acero o lo que fuera se abrió sola, Bulma vio por el rabillo del ojo los zapatos blancos y relucientes del hombre que acababa de entrar, y sin saber por qué quiso ver más, sus ojos comenzaron a subir, admirando la armadura que llevaba, sus ojos observaban el torso del hombre, siguió subiendo su mirada, descubriendo así sus labios finos, su nariz perfecta... Estaba haciendo justo lo contario que Pandora le había dicho, pero no podía, tan sólo quería saber quien era el hombre que vestía aquella armadura...

* * *

_Aquí estoy con mi nuevo fic, siempre había querido hacer esta clase de fics, pero no tenía suficiente valor. Siento si os ha parecido aburrido, pero esto tan sólo es el principio... Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo dos fics _**Amor Virtual** _y_ **Mi alma tatuada en tu piel**_, que desgraciadamente están en pausa temporal, realmente no sé cuando podré continuar uno de los dos fics, estoy bloqueada, tan sólo espero que la inspiración llegue pronto para estos dos fics..._

_Un saludo,_

Tokio Alien.

(10/04/14)


	2. El inicio de la tormenta

**INVICTUS**

* * *

«Te odio con el odio de la ilusión marchita»

* * *

Cuando Bulma Brief se quiso dar cuenta de lo que había hecho ya estaba mirando a la cara al hombre. Los labios finos del saiyan formaban una mueca de desprecio, su nariz, algo alargada, pero perfecta a pesar de todo, el cabello del saiyan tenía una peculiar forma de llama, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los ojos de saiyan, negros como la noche, llenos de odio, de desprecio, asco... Observándola. El saiyan dio unos pasos hacia ella, la agarró del cuello y la levantó bruscamente, provocando en la joven un grito de sorpresa, abrió los ojos tan desmesuradamente que los párpados dolieron, se quedó así unos segundos, hasta que recompuso la poca dignidad que ya le quedaba y le dedicó una mirada de superioridad, algo que en ese momento podría traerle malas consecuencias.

—¡Qué falta de respeto! —comentó el saiyan, arrastrando las palabras—. Cómo te atreves a mirarme a la cara, maldita terrícola.

—Y tú... —el saiyan la interrumpió a las dos palabras.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó—. Sólo podrás hablar cuando yo te lo diga, ¿entendido? —añadió, Bulma asintió—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Bulma Brief —contestó, con voz ahogada, puesto que el estrangulamiento por parte del saiyan la estaba dejando sin oxígeno.

—Muy bien, Brief —pronunció su apellido con odio—. Soy el dueño de todo esto, yo dirijo a los saiyan, todo lo que hay aquí me pertenece, incluso tú, que no vales nada, me perteneces, yo soy tu dueño, y no me mirarás a no ser que yo te lo permita, no me hablarás a no ser que yo te lo permita, eres mi esclava, y yo como tantos de mis hombres pueden usarte para lo que quieran, y como te niegues... Estás muerta, maldita escoria.

Bulma apretó los dientes, al cabo de unos segundos relajó la mandíbula, reunió saliva en la boca como pudo y se la escupió en la cara, el saiyan la soltó, así cayendo al suelo, el saiyan se llevó una mano a la cara, limpiando la saliva que la terrícola había escupido en su cara con los dedos, agradeció llevar guantes en ese momento, observó con detenimiento los restos de saliva que habían quedado en el guante, se agachó, quedando frente a frente de la terrícola, la cual ya estaba ya incorporada, puso frente a los ojos de Bulma la mano en la que tenía la saliva que había escupido hace unos instantes atrás, ella miró los dedos del joven saiyan para luego observar los ojos del pelinegro, éste la abofeteó, un sabor metálico inundó la boca de Bulma: sangre.

—Eres un monstruo —susurró, mientras hilos de sangre se escurrían de su boca, recorrían su barbilla y finalizaba goteando en el suelo.

—Los terrícolas sois unos débiles —ignoró el comentario de la humana—. Con un simple golpe ya estáis desangrados, a ver, abre la boca —Bulma negó con la cabeza—. Abre la boca o te la pienso abrir yo.

Bulma pensó que era mejor abrir la boca ella, la abrió e instantáneamente los chorros de sangre salieron de la boca y el piso se fue llenando de un interminable charco de sangre, el saiyan abrió los ojos, entre sorprendido y asustado.

—Cierra la boca —ordenó, Bulma esta vez no se lo pensó dos veces y cerró la boca, el saiyan la cogió del brazo y levantó del frío suelo, salieron de la habitación, caminaron apresuradamente por los pasillos en los que se encontraban con algunos saiyan y guerreros de otros planetas, Bulma agachó la cabeza, lo único que miraba eran sus pies descalzos, caminar con paso apresurado, siguiendo los del saiyan que no pasaría de los veinte años, pequeñas gotas de sangre caían por el suelo, pronto sus pies se detuvieron con brusquedad, junto con los del saiyan, las gotas de sangre fueron cayendo hasta convertirse en un pequeño charco delante de sus pies, fue alzando la cabeza con pasmosa lentitud, entonces comprendió el por qué de la brusca parada, estaban frente a una gran puerta de hierro o un material parecido, la cual se estaba abriendo, cuando estuvo lo suficiente abierta el saiyan la metió dentro de la gran habitación, Bulma echó un vistazo a su alrededor y comprendió que era un hospital, al cabo de unos segundos una mujer humanoide se acercó a los dos, su mirada estaba fija en la cara de Bulma.

—Oh, madre mía ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —exclamó la mujer.

—Neytiri, te la dejo aquí —dijo el saiyan, que rápidamente abandonó la sala.

—¿Quién... quién es? —preguntó Bulma.

—Vegeta, es el que dirige Vegetasei, y a todos los que habitan en él —respondió.

—¿No es muy joven?

—Su padre murió a manos de Lord Freezer, una lagartija que dirigía Vegetasei, era mil veces peor que Vegeta, cuando Vegeta cumplió los dieciocho asesinó a Lord Freezer y Vegetasei quedó en sus manos —explicó Neytiri.

—Genial... —musitó, irónicamente

—Espera un momento —Neytiri se encaminó hacia donde estaban todo tipo de antídotos y comenzó a buscar uno en concreto.

Por otra parte Bulma examinó la enfermería, hasta que se encontró con un espejo de cuerpo entero, en el que estaba reflejada, sus piernas y brazos huesudos, su rostro demacrado y sucio, su cabello completamente hecho un estropajo y dañado, sus ojos, acuosos, los cuales habían perdido toda clase de brillo, los labios resecos y partidos, contando que su labio inferior y toda la barbilla estaba manchada de sangre, toda ella estaba sucia, normal, no se había duchado desde hace tiempo y estaba en mal estado, pero el colmo de todo aquello era la gigante marca rojiza en su cara, es como si le hubieran dado una decena de puñetazos en vez de una bofetada. Bulma pensó que todo aquello era una pesadilla, se alejó del espejo, dando pasos hacia atrás, volvió a su sitio, después de un rato de espera Neytiri regresó con un bote de pastillas en una mano y un vaso de agua en la otra, abrió el bote ante Bulma y se lo tendió.

—Coge sólo una —ordenó, refiriéndose a las pastillas.

Bulma cogió una pastilla, temblorosa y se la llevó a la boca, a continuación cogió el vaso de agua, tomó un trago, junto con la pastilla, al cabo de unos segundos la herida desapareció y Bulma dejó de sentir dolor, pero aún así se bebió toda el agua, estaba sedienta, cuando ya no quedó ni una gota de agua en el vaso, Neytiri cogió el vaso en la mano y lo dejó en una mesa blanca que había cerca. Volvió a donde estaba, posicionándose frente a Bulma, la observo críticamente hasta que suspiró.

—Parece que vienes de la guerra —susurró la humanoide.

—Justamente vengo de ahí —respondió, seriamente, queriendo entender que hablaba enserio.

—Sígueme —ordenó.

Bulma le hizo caso, siguió a la mujer, siguiendo cada paso que ella daba, hasta que Neytiri se paró, en cuestión de segundos Bulma también paró y quedaron frente a una puerta, Neytiri la abrió cuidadosamente, cuando la abrió lo suficiente para ver su interior, Bulma dedujo que era un cuarto de baño, entró con pasmosa lentitud, el baño estaba muy iluminado y era muy espacioso. Escuchó un ruido detrás suya, volteó la cabeza y observó que Neytiri había cerrado la puerta detrás suya, dio unos pasos y quedó junto a Bulma.

—Supongo que querrás darte un baño —habló Neytiri.

Bulma asintió, sólo le apetecía darse un relajante baño.

—Sí —respondió, con timidez.

—Espera, que te preparo el baño —dijo la mujer.

Bulma volvió a asentir.

Mientras Neytiri preparaba el baño Bulma se quedó observando su rostro, parecía el de una mujer que no pasara de los 40 años, más o menos, para ser un extraterrestre era bastante guapa.

—Listo —la voz de Neytiri despertó a Bulma de sus pensamientos.

Se desvistió con lentitud y se introdujo en la bañera llena de agua con espuma, Neytiri se arrodilló, pegada a la bañera, cogió una esponja que flotaba en el agua y comenzó a frotarle con ella el cuerpo, Bulma observó a Neytiri, sorprendida.

—¿Qué... qué haces? —preguntó Bulma.

—Quitarte la suciedad del cuerpo, estás muy débil como para quitarte la suciedad tú sola, ¿no crees? —respondió Neytiri, dulcemente.

Bulma asintió y dejó que Neytiri quitara toda la suciedad acumulada en su cuerpo, realmente Bulma no se había sentido más relajada en toda su vida.

—Oye, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —inició Bulma una nueva conversación.

—Tengo muchos años, en mi planeta, cada día constituye a un año nuevo, así que tengo por así decir muchos más de 1000 años...

—Tan mayor no pareces —dijo.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Neytiri.

Después de unos minutos Bulma salió de la bañera, se secó y vistió con ropa interior nueva y el mismo vestido que le había dado Pandora, aunque todavía no se acostumbraba a llevar los pies descalzos por cualquier lado, Neytiri la peinó con suma delicadeza, después salió del baño y se observó en el espejo en el que había visto su reflejo anteriormente: completamente sucia. Pero ahora, estaba limpia, y parecía tan angelical, incluso sus ojos recobraron aquel brillo especial que tenía antes de la tragedia de su planeta, sonrió, con la poca felicidad que le quedaba.

—Bueno, ahora mismo es la hora de comer, a mí me traerán mi comida, pero tú tienes que ir al Gran Comedor, no te preocupes, te daré las indicaciones —después de que Neytiri le explicara la dirección hasta el comedor Bulma le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por ella y salió de la enfermería.

Da igual donde estuviera, Bulma Brief no pensaba perder su orgullo. Colocó la espalda recta y alzó la barbilla. Habían destruido el planeta de la persona menos indicada, y ahora todos pagarían las consecuencias, y sobre aquel mono machista... Ya lamentaría haber puesto siquiera su mirada encima de ella...

* * *

**En fin, ya terminé, supongo que el capítulo ha sido muy corto, no he tenido tiempo para casi nada... Por cierto, sobre Amor Virtual (para que los que no sepáis de mi fic Amor Virtual podéis leerlo si queréis, no creo que os desilusione), bueno, pues sobre Amor Virtual... ¡Ya tengo inspiración y estoy continuando ya el próximo capítulo!**

**Un saludo.**

**Tokio Alien**

_25/04/14_


End file.
